User talk:Totalx
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sugar Cane page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 21:31, 2010 May 29 Hi I just saw your edit on the Pineapples page,remember to finish your edits before saving them.(You only updated the first level of mastery but not the other 2 levels) 21:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S Remember to sign your posts with the four tildes! 21:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see how that works now. Thanks. Totalx 22:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Panda Done :) Thanks .. and don't forget to attach your signatures on talk pages Raiine (Talk) 07:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Crap! I keep forgetting to do so. Sorry about that. Totalx 07:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, No Problem .. just next time dnt forge tit so LOL , you have a very nice edits .. keep it up, then maybe you will become one of us .. so goodluck .. Continue helping to build this wiki :) Thanks Raiine (Talk) 07:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) August 28 Thanks for the report. We have spambots currently attacking that specific page on the wiki. We have Wikia's Vandalism team on it, and they've been reverting many of the edits for us before the admins here can get to it. In future, you probably won't need to report vandalism on August 28 due to how fast the wikia vandalism team works. Please continue to report vandalism & swearing on other pages! :) Resa1983 14:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, thank you. Totalx 14:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, to help you edit better, I've assigned patroller rights to your account. Please read that page, and use them wisely :) 16:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, ok. Thanks :) Totalx 16:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Castello Fence There is something with the image server: :Hi, We are currently doing some maintenance on the servers, and uploading images will be off for a while. All will be back to normal as soon as possible! Please visit the Community Central Forums if you have questions. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Dexter338 18:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Hi, I nominated you as a Featured User of the month :) Raiine (Talk) 04:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, thanks :) Glad my work is appreciated. Totalx 04:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Trees, Growth Chart Heyyah, can you help me fill up all trees with Growth Chart? I will upload them one by one and must be placed on each tree article with this format : Growth Chart Hope you can help me :) Raiine (Talk) 04:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I can help. Can't promise I will get them all done, but I can help you out :) Totalx 04:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much LOL , i will upload the Exclusive Trees and Mystery Gift Trees , later .. im kinda busy with some other matter , Thanks again :) Raiine (Talk) 05:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) tree table Thanks for the help removing the days units from individual tree articles. It interfered with the table. Alatari 10:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I noticed it on a few tree pages, then realized that it was on every tree page. Took me about 5 minutes to fix. Totalx 14:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 5 minutes?!?!?! How? Wikia seems to take at least 30 seconds just to save one modified page for me. Alatari 14:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have that issue. I actually opened about 8 pages at a time and went through, edited, then saved them all. By the time I got to the 8th page, they were all mostly saved. It is a bit slow sometimes, but not too bad. Totalx 15:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, duh... Open 8 tabs at once. Thanks for reminding me of that technique. It will help the animal edits go faster. Alatari 15:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Decorations Just a heads up, you really don't need to fill in title & image for the decoration template, as the template's built to input the info itself. Might save you some editing time. :) Resa1983 17:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) (silly me forgot to sign). : Oh, alright. I saw that there was an edit I made to the peas that you reverted. I have no idea how that happened and don't even remember doing it, but thanks for fixing it. I don't remember editing the peas for any reason, but obviously I did something. It was a few days ago. Totalx 17:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Piglet I was online when that original edit was created, and I posted on the user's talk page asking for sources, or it'd need to be removed - no response of course. Promptly forgot about it til I saw your edit to the page. Hehe.. Ty for the edit (and the kick in the pants)! Resa1983 04:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : No problem :) I just click on the random page link and I stumbled upon that page. I hadn't seen or heard any of that before, and the page wasn't very organized :/ But I'm still kind of new to the wiki scene so I am not exactly sure what to do sometimes! I just do what I think is right :) Totalx 04:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Hello, you are the FarmVille Wiki's featured user for July. Great work! 14:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) congrats King Zant of the Twili 04:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Great, thanks! I apologize I haven't been able to be as active recently. School and travel has kind of bogged me down lately, but I appreciate the recognition. Totalx 03:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC)